It is generally known to the general public of a structure in which a video display serving as a display means is openably and closably attached to a ceiling of the inside of a vehicle (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In such a conventional technology, the rectangular display has a supporting structure in which the display is connected to housing through a hinge and is rotatable on a fixed fulcrum. To be more precious, the structure is arranged such that, in housing, it becomes a closed state in which a display screen is housed along the ceiling, and, in use, it becomes a so-called opened state in which the display is displaced up to a state where the screen gets to nearly perpendicular for easy viewing of the display by a viewer. In this opened state, the display occupies downward a space corresponding virtually to longitudinal dimensions of the display from the fixed fulcrum.
In recent years, there is a tendency for displays to increase in size. With the increase in the longitudinal dimensions of the display, the enlarged display attends evils of obstructing the rear field of view of a room mirror for a driver, and is at issue from a safety standpoint. Since sporty-type vehicles and vehicles with sunroof are being designed to have a lower ceiling than that of general vehicles, a small-sized display had to be provided not to obstruct the rear field of view by the display.
It is better known of another structure in which a video display acting as a display means is openably and closably mounted on a ceiling of the inside of a vehicle, a linear-traveling plate driven by a motor and the display means are coupled by a lifting arm, and linear motion of the linear-traveling plate is converted into rotational motion of the display means through the lifting arm (see e.g. Patent Document 2).
In such a conventional technology, the lifting arm itself is not only an eyesore judging from a design viewpoint, but also partially obstructs the display when obliquely viewing the display, obstructing the rear field of view of the room mirror for a driver according to a mounting position thereof and disposition of a driver's sheet, which could become an issue from a safety viewpoint. Further, there can be a danger that a finger inadvertently gets caught by the lifting arm because an opening of the display is changed during operation of the lifting arm.
Patent Document 1: JP-A2002-193045
Patent Document 2: JP-A2004-182049
As the conventional display means supporting structure adopts the fixed fulcrum, there some fears from a safety viewpoint due to obstruction of the rear field of view of the room mirror for a driver with the aggrandizement of the display. Conversely, the size of the display is reduced to the extent that the rear field of view is not obstructed, a viewer cannot derive his/her feeling of satisfaction viewed from communication ability view point. In this way, there were problems to be solved in various situations.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an improved display device that is free from obstruction of the rear field of view of the room mirror for a driver even when a large-sized display is used.